


Devil in the Streets. Dork in the Sheets.

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Confused Jessica, Confused Luke, Fluff, Happy Matt, Jessica POV, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post Daredevil Series 2, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: In the 6 months she’s known and worked with Murdock, Jess realized just how little she knew about the guy. Like the fact that he was living with her lawyer.





	Devil in the Streets. Dork in the Sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by this post: http://moriarty-mastermind.tumblr.com/post/160245648155/i-just-really-want-matt-to-be-all-dark-and-broody
> 
> This isn't part of my other series, by the way.

When the apartment door opened, Jess gaped at the person standing in front of her. “Nelson? What are you doing here?” She asked as she glanced at the apartment number again. Yep, this was definitely Murdock's place. 

“Uh-” Nelson started to say but then let out a giant yawn and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “I live here,” he mumbled when he was done. 

“Jess, can you interrogate him later? I kind of need to put Murdock down. I think he’s drooling on me,” Luke complained next to her. 

Nelson looked a little more awake when his eyes finally landed on Luke. “Shit, what happened to him?” He panicked as he stepped aside to let them in. 

“The guys we were fighting tonight sprayed him and Danny with some sort of sleeping drug,” Luke told him as he put Murdock down on the couch. 

Jess couldn’t stop staring at Nelson. She was still a little surprised by the fact that he and Murdock were… dating? When Luke came to stand beside her again, both he and Jess looked at each other and then back at Nelson who was now on the floor beside Murdock, removing his mask. 

Jess could feel Luke lean towards her and then she turned to find him a little too close for comfort. “Did you know they were together?” He asked. 

“Do I look like I knew?” 

Luke huffed, “You hang out with Nelson all the time. How could you not know?” 

“I don’t hang out with him. I get drunk with him. And he never talked about Murdock, so how the hell was I supposed to know?” 

Nelson didn’t pay any attention to them. Instead, he gently ran his fingers through Murdock's hair. 

“This is a little weird. I mean… Matt and Nelson? Together?” Luke wondered out loud. Jess rolled her eyes in response and continued watching Nelson. 

“Do you know how long he’ll be like this?” Nelson asked after a while.

“Uh... There’s nothing wrong with him. He’s just asleep. Claire said he’ll be up in a couple of hours. We just need to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t have any other type of reaction,” Luke explained. 

“Okay,” Nelson mumbled and placed a kiss on Murdock’s forehead before getting up. “Well, looks like we’ll be up the whole night and with the way you guys are staring at me, I know you have questions so let’s get to it. I’ll get us something to drink.” 

After Nelson walked away, Jess and Luke gave each other another look before flopping down on the couch opposite Murdock. 

“By the way, you guys said Danny was hit too. Where is he? Is he okay?” Nelson asked when he came back with the beers. He passed it to them before taking a seat on the floor in front of Murdock. 

“He’s fine. He has Claire and Colleen watching him for the night,” Jess answered as she took a drink from her beer bottle. Damn, Nelson sure had the good stuff. “So you and Murdock? When did that happen?” 

Nelson threw a glance over his shoulder and gave Murdock a sickeningly sweet smile that made Jess wanna throw up in her mouth. “Well, it’s a long story.” 

“We got all night,” Luke reminded him. 

Nelson chuckled and turned to face them again, “Yeah, I guess we do,” he replied and took a drink from his own beer. “We know each other since law school.” 

“Really?” Jess and Luke asked at the same time. 

“Yep! This jerk has been a pain in my ass since then.” 

“Literally I bet,” Jess grumbled. 

Luke made a choked sound and placed his beer bottle down on the coffee table. “Dammit, Jess. Warn a guy next time.” 

Nelson chuckled and took a swig from his bottle before saying, “I don’t think I can tell the whole story while I’m sober.” 

“And that’s why I like you,” Jess replied appreciatively. She tilted her beer bottle towards him and winked. 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Jess. I think I’m gonna tear up,” Nelson said dramatically as he wiped at a fake tear. 

“And now I wish I never had, asshole,” Jess grumbled again and flipped him off. 

Nelson laughed again and placed his beer bottle down on the coffee table. “Okay, so Matt and I met during the first day of law school. We were roommates and then pretty much became best friends by the end of the week. After we graduated, we started working at this fancy law firm that almost turned us into soulless monsters-” 

“Nelson, you still work for a law firm that could turn you into a soulless monster,” Jess pointed out. 

“No, it won’t because unlike Landman and Zack, I actually work for the good guys at HCB.” 

“Aw, you called us the good guys. Now  _ I’m _ tearing up,” Luke joked and wiped away a fake tear that made Jess elbow him in the ribs. The jerk, of course, didn’t even flinch. 

“Nah, I take it back. You’re the only good one, Luke. The other three are assholes.” 

“Oh fuck off, Nelson,” Jess cursed and flipped him off again. She brought her legs up on the couch and leaned against the arm to get more comfortable. 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Nelson gave her a fake glare before continuing, “Matt and I left L&Z and started our own firm about 3 years ago.”

“Wait… Nelson and Murdock. Shit, how did I miss this? You two brought down that asshole Wilson Fisk,” Jess recalled out loud. 

Nelson flinched and ducked his head. “Yeah, we brought him down. Barely, though.” 

“What do you mean? Isn’t he still in prison?” Luke asked him curiously. 

“He is. But he’s still dangerous. He’s also the reason I’m living with Matt.” 

Jess and Luke gave each other another confused look. “Wait, so you two are not together?” Jess asked looking back at Nelson. 

Nelson let out a deep sigh and his shoulders sagged. “It’s complicated. I mean things were bad between us last year. The Punisher case put a huge dent in our relationship. We didn’t even talk to each other for months after we closed our office and then-” he paused and took a shattered breath before throwing another glance at Murdock. 

“Then what?” Luke asked as he slipped onto the floor opposite Nelson. 

“I was attacked three months ago-” 

“Shit, why didn’t you tell us?” 

Jess didn’t take her eyes off Nelson as Luke continued to ask him all the questions. Just by looking at him, Jess could tell that Nelson was scared. 

“I was scared," Nelson admitted. "They dragged me into the alley and said the Kingpin had a message for me. And then they continued to give me the message using their fists. Matt got there in time and saved me before I could get myself stabbed. I mean maybe I shouldn’t have made a comment about their tiny penises but apparently stressful situations make me mouth off even more.”  

Jess let out a dry chuckle but Luke still looked unamused. “So Matt brought you here then?” He asked after an uncomfortable silence fell between the three. 

“Yeah. He’s been keeping an eye on me. No one except him, and now you two, know that I live here. And we’d rather keep it that way."

“Of course,” Jess replied and took another gulp of her beer. “So you two are just friends then?” She couldn’t believe she was asking that. Since when did she get so involved in Nelson’s life? 

“I honestly don’t know,” Nelson answered as a small smile played across his lips. “I mean yeah we’re friends again. But there some things that just take time to forgive and forget, you know?” 

Jess looked over at Luke after that last part but quickly looked away like a schoolgirl caught checking out her crush when Luke looked back at her. Yeah, she definitely knew how Nelson felt. Or at least Luke did. After all, he still hadn't forgiven her. Jess brought the beer bottle up to her lips to take another sip when she realized it was empty. “Dammit,” she grumbled under her breath and threw a glance towards Nelson. “You got more of these?” 

“Yeah. Help yourself.” 

Jess clambered off the couch and refused to look at Luke as she walked by him. She brought back a bunch of beers and sat them on the coffee table before taking her position on the couch again. They spent the rest of the night trading stories and drinking beers. After a few hours, Jess felt a bit more comfortable and even scooted closer to Luke when he got back on the couch. 

After a while, Nelson moved onto Murdock’s couch and maneuvered him around so that he could sit with Murdock’s head on his lap. Murdock made a noise and started waking up right after that. 

“Foggy?” he called out after he opened his eyes. 

“Yeah, buddy, it's me. I’m right here,” Nelson mumbled back, a little too tenderly for Jess’ taste, and then started running his hand through Murdock’s hair again. 

“W-where am I?” Murdock continued to ask. He sounded small and confused that Jess almost forgot that this was Daredevil. The same man Jess always has an urge to punch in the face because he was such a control freak. 

“You’re home, buddy. How are you feeling?” Nelson inquired. 

Jess is pretty sure she saw Murdock pout at him in return. 

“My head hurts,” he complained.

Luke seemed as confused as her if the glance he threw her way was any indication. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, babe. I would get you a Tylenol but we need to ask Claire if it’s safe to give you anything after whatever it is you were sprayed with.” 

“I’ll go call her now,” Luke offered and rushed out of the apartment with his phone, leaving Jess alone with the two weirdos. 

“What do you mean sprayed with?” Murdock asked as he attempted to sit up. He groaned as he did and laid his head down on Nelson’s shoulder. “I’ve got the spins.” 

Nelson moved his arm around Murdock’s shoulders and held him close. The two looked like they were in their world and Jess odd being there. “I- I’ll put these away,” she said as she got up from the couch and picked up the beer bottles. When she got to the kitchen, she lingered around and then started watching Nelson and Murdock from afar. This somehow felt less invasive. 

Murdock now had his head buried in Nelson’s neck and he clung onto him like a giant octopus. Nelson bumped his nose against Murdock’s cheek and said something that made Murdock look up and smile at him. Jess was taken aback by that. In the time she's known Murdock, Jess has never seen him smile. At first, he always walked around with a big frown and was much brutal even for Jess’ tastes. 

But now that Jess thought about it, in the last few months Matt started looking more at ease and although he still never cracked a smile around them, he was a lot more careful. Jess figured it was because he had Nelson back in his life. 

When Luke got back, he looked as surprised as Jess felt. He told them whatever Claire told him and then made his way over to Jess with an amused smile on his face. 

“You noticed that too, huh?” Jess asked when he got close enough. 

“Oh yeah,” he nodded. “Danny will call me crazy if I told him I just saw Matt smile.” 

A loud squeal startled Jess and she looked over Nelson and Murdock again to find Murdock on top of Nelson, attacking him with tickles. “The fuck?” Jess mumbled.  Stunned, she looked over Luke who pretty much had the same reaction as her. “Dude, we have to record this. We need proof that Murdock has a sense of humor.” Jess snatched Luke’s phone and started recording just as both Nelson and Murdock fell off the couch. They were quiet for a few seconds and then a loud laugh rang through the whole apartment. Jess was shocked to find out that it was Murdock's laughter.

"Didn't Nelson just tell us he and Matt _weren't_ together?" 

"They are so full of shit," Jess grumbled and nope she definitely wasn't smiling. 

 


End file.
